Sex And Songs And Valentine's Day
by Green Rainboots
Summary: Kurt and Blaine enjoy their first Valentine's Day as a couple reminiscing and joking in Blaine's bed. It's also the perfect place, what with the house empty, to make up for two weeks with no sex. -No actual sex scenes, but there is some making out.


_Most of my Glee stories seem to be a little emotional and dark-themed and full of sad emotions (or is that just me?). So now I'mma try something a little happier, a little fluffier, and a little funnier._

_The show seems to refuse to give us proper Klaine moments. Finchel kissses more per episode than Klaine has kissed for the entire duration of their relationship! I do not find that completely acceptable. Thank god for fanfiction. I mean, not even in "Heart" did we get more Klaine kisses and tender moments. All we got was a song that wasn't even dedicated from one to the other, and to be honest, I didn't think it was a very good song. So here's a little Valentine's Day story. it's a little belated, I know, but hey. Better late than never._

_Sadly, this is not much longer than my usual stories. I kinda wanted it to be *whine*._

* * *

><p>"Well, this year I think I can honestly say that my new favorite holiday is Valentine's Day," Kurt says, tracing random patterns on Blaine's chest. They're lying in Blaine's bed, both of them stark naked, the duvet only covering a little more than their lower halves. Kurt has his head on Blaine's chest, and Blaine has an arm around Kurt's shoulders, stroking his arm softly. "This has been the best Valentine's Day ever."<p>

"Mm, definitely," Blaine agrees easily.

"This year, you haven't serenaded some guy out of the blue while he was at work," Kurt says, a teasing tone in his voice. Blaine groans and runs his free hand over his face, making Kurt giggle.

"Will you ever stop teasing me about that?" Blaine asks.

"No," Kurt says cheerfully. "It's great mocking and teasing material."

"I don't know what I should be more embarrassed about from last year's Valentine's Day week. Singing _When I get You Alone_ to Jeremiah at the Gap, or being so oblivious I didn't realize even once that you were in love with me," Blaine muses with a small sigh.

"The first, definitely," Kurt says. "Could you have chosen a more inappropriate song?"

"_Discovery Channel_ by Bloodhound Gang," Blaine suggests.

"Okay, yeah, that would've been more inappropriate," Kurt concedes.

"Imagine what that would've looked like," Blaine chuckles, and Kurt laughs. Blaine turns his head to look at Kurt as well as he can in their current position, and starts singing lowly. "You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel."

"You and me did it not ten minutes ago, mister," Kurt says, making Blaine smirk.

"Well, my parents are still out for their romantic Valentine's night, so nothing's stopping us from doing it again," he says playfully. The hand around Kurt's shoulders moves down to his lower back, and Kurt rolls his eyes and leans up to kiss Blaine. The kiss is longer that he intended it to be, and Blaine doesn't seem particularly willing to stop. He deepens it, licking along Kurt's bottom lip to get access to his mouth, which Kurt grants him immediately. Kurt's hands land on Blaine's neck as Blaine shifts and moves, so that he's half lying on top of Kurt, who is now on his back, pressed into the bed. He keeps one hand on Blaine's neck while the other moves up to get tangled in his dark curls. Blaine ahs one hand on Kurt's side, the other on his neck, thumb stroking his jaw.

"Mm, wait," Kurt mumbles, pulling back. "Serious time. I need to tell you something."

"What?" Blaine asks. Kurt pushes his shoulder lightly, and he lies back on the bed. Kurt shifts to his side, propping his head up on his hand so he's looking slightly down at Blaine.

"Before we get carried away with round three, as great as that sounds," Kurt starts, and Blaine smirks a little at his words. "There's something you should know." Kurt lets out a short breath of air. "All week, I've been getting cards and candy and little gifts, some from a guy dressed in a gorilla suit. They were signed by a secret admirer, but I thought they were from you and that you were just being cute."

"I didn't send you anything," Blaine frowns. "I thought about it, but I've been stuck in this house most of the week, and I figured surprising you at Sugar's party would make up for it. And besides, it's not really a secret that I like you, so I wouldn't need to sign anything as a secret admirer."

"It did, and I know they weren't from you," Kurt says. "Bit like I said, I thought you were being cute. Who else would it be? Everyone knows I'm with you, so there'd be no point to it. But anyway." He skims his fingers over Blaine's shoulder. "One of the cards said to come to Breadstix early, to meet with my secret admirer. And I thought I was meeting you, so I came early. And the gorilla came in, and he gave me a card and a box of candies. And he took off the mask and it… it was Dave Karofsky."

Blaine's silent for a moment, and Kurt doesn't say anything either. He just lets it sink in for Blaine. Blaine's eyes widen and his mouth falls open.

"You're kidding, right?" he says, voice full of shock.

"Sadly, no, I'm not," Kurt says. "And there's more."

"More?" Blaine echoes. He looks worried now, which Kurt finds very endearing.

"We sat down to talk, and he told me that he's been wanting to call me ever since we talked at the bar in Scandals," Kurt continues slowly. "And… he said that… he's in love with me."

"He what?" Blaine exclaims.

"And he wants to be with me," Kurt says.

"Seriously?" Blaine says incredulously. "After everything he did to you, he thinks he has a chance?"

"I **have** forgiven him, honey," Kurt reminds him. Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Still, that doesn't mean that you've forgotten," he says. "And besides, shouldn't he know about you and me? He saw us at Scandals. We're not exactly a secret."

"Don't worry, Blaine, calm down," Kurt says, moving his hand from Blaine's shoulder to his chest. Blaine grabs the hand and entwines their fingers. "I'm flattered, and I told him as much, because most people are flattered when someone likes them. But as I also told him, I'm with you. And I'm very happy with you. But he got really upset."

"Rejection hurts," Blaine comments.

"Tell me about it," Kurt says, and then he quickly goes back to the original subject. "But he got really upset. He nearly cried, and he practically ran out of Breadstix. And to top off what I'm sure was shaping up to be just a **brilliant** night, he ran into some guy from his school before he got out of the restaurant, and the guy had seen us together and thought we were "hanging out" for Valentine's Day. He clearly thought we were dating. And Dave isn't out yet, so he was terrified. I felt so sorry for him. Not only does he get rejected, he practically gets outed as well. All in the same night."

"He's not having a great Valentine's Day," Blaine says.

"No, he's not. Apparently you're not the only one who can screw up and do something stupid on Valentine's Day," Kurt says, smiling mischievously. Blaine groans again.

"You're really never gonna let that go, are you?" he asks.

"Never," Kurt says. He kisses Blaine again, hard and deep, tongues in each other's mouth, and untangles their fingers so he can tangle his in Blaine's hair instead. It's almost intoxicating, kissing Blaine like this. Kurt hardly notices Blaine pushing him back until suddenly, he's on his back again, pressed into the mattress, and Blaine is lying on top of him again. Kurt wraps one arm around Blaine's shoulders, the other hand running up and down his back. Blaine's hands are all over Kurt's sides and hips, pulling him even closer than he already is. His mouth moves away from Kurt's, and he starts kissing down Kurt's jaw and neck, stopping to suck on his pulse point. Kurt's legs fall open almost automatically.

"What happened to us?" he asks breathlessly, his knees lifting when Blaine bites collarbone.

"What do you mean?" Blaine manages to sound both distracted and confused.

"We used to do so much more than have sex," Kurt explains.

"We still do," Blaine insists. "Coffee dates, movie night, we do plenty of other stuff. We just also have a lot of sex."

"I know. The amount of lube and condoms we use is astonishing, and **oh god**," Kurt's knees rise a little more, pressing against Blaine's hips. "You're on fire tonight, aren't you?"

"I haven't gotten any for two weeks, before we had sex earlier," Blaine mumbles into Kurt's shoulder. "I'd gotten a little used to getting some almost every second day."

"You're making us sound obsessed," Kurt gasps out.

"Sex is very healthy," is all Blaine says. Kurt lets out a breathy laugh and leans his head up to kiss along Blaine's neck.

"It's a good thing we had sex about half an hour before the sing-off in the parking garage, or you would've been even more desperate," Kurt mumbles.

"Mm. I remember. You came out of your bathroom, I was sitting on your bed, and you practically jumped me as soon as you saw me," Blaine says, a smirk clear in his voice. Kurt moans at the memory. "Apparently you think I'm very hot in black and leather. At least that's what you told me when you pushed me back on your bed."

"Well, it's not like you weren't groping me and drooling when you saw my outfit," Kurt moans.

"Those jeans left nothing to the imagination, and if Finn hadn't barged in and said it was time to go, we would've been going for round two," Blaine says. Kurt lets out another short, breathy laugh and starts sucking on Blaine's neck. Blaine moans, pressing his hips into Kurt's. The sensation makes him groan, and makes his hips jerk up, and it momentarily distracts him from his task of leaving a hickey on Blaine's shoulder. And Kurt has missed sex for the past two weeks as well, so he's not complaining at all when Blaine reaches into his bedside table for another condom, grabbing the lube from where it's lying next to the lamp. They don't take the time to prepare Kurt, because it's the third time in one night. He doesn't need to be prepared. They can go straight to the main event.

* * *

><p>"Last year at this time, we were both virgins, we were both single, and we were both a little broken hearted on Valentine's day," Kurt muses. "We've had sex three times tonight. I'd say that's pretty good evidence to show how much things have changed since last year."<p>

"Definitely," Blaine says, smiling into the back of Kurt's neck. They're spooning, Kurt's back pressed against Blaine's chest, their fingers entwined on Kurt's stomach. The atmosphere is a lot lazier than it was before. It's getting pretty late, and having sex three times in one night can be a little tiring, even for a teenage guy. So both Kurt and Blaine are tired from partying and fucking, and the atmosphere is sleepy and lazy and smells like sex. "For the better, too."

"Oh yeah, definitely," Kurt agrees. "I have a guy whom I love, and who loves me back."

"Loves you very much, in fact," Blaine says.

"Mhm. When did things start going my way?" Kurt asks, but he doesn't expect an answer, and he doesn't get one. They stay silent for a few minutes, before Blaine breaks it. Leaning a little forward, so that his mouth is right next to Kurt's ear, he starts singing softly.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teen-age dream," he sings, and Kurt can't help but giggle a little. "The way you turn me on, I can't sleep."

"And to think, there was a time when I looked like I was in pain when I tried to be sexy," Kurt says.

"Another thing that has most definitely changed for the better," Blaine says. "Because I seriously cannot keep my hands off you. Sometimes, you really turn me on so much that I can't sleep. I don't know what I was thinking when I said you looked like you were in pain. You're possibly the sexiest person I have ever seen, celebrities included." Kurt rolls his eyes. "You're most definitely the sexiest person I have ever met."

"You're not too bad yourself," Kurt mumbles. "So is _Teenage Dream_ our song?"

"One of our songs, more like," Blaine corrects. Kurt lifts his eyebrows, intrigued. He's always liked the idea of having a song that reminds him of someone special, having a song that almost belongs to them. Having more than one makes his heart flutter. Blaine starts stroking his hand softly, and starts singing again. "Blow the candles out. Looks like a solo to-tonight. I'm beginning to see the light. Blow the candles out. Looks like a solo to-tonight. But I think I'll be alright."

"_Candles_," Kurt mumbles. "Yeah, that's probably our song as well."

"I know," Blaine smiles. "And there's more."

"There's more?" Kurt echoes, twisting his head to look at Blaine. Blaine nods and kisses Kurt's cheek.

"So if you have a minute why don't we go," he sings softly. "Talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything. So why don't we go somewhere only we know."

"The first time you serenaded me," Kurt says. "In public, no less. Although the song was a lot more appropriate than _When I Get You Alone_." Blaine gives him a look. "Sorry. You're being very sweet, and I ruined the moment."

"I'm not finished yet, so the moment can be salvaged," Blaine says with a smile.

"You have more songs?" Kurt asks. When Blaine nods, he starts thinking back, trying to come up with what song Blaine has up his sleeve.

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less that fucking perfect," Blaine sings, and Kurt can't help but think _of course_. Of course that's their song as well. They sing it whenever one of them is feeling down, sometimes when they're not, just because it makes them happy. "And pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me."

"You know how you said you didn't know the first thing about romance?" Kurt questions, and Blaine nods. "That has most definitely changed as well."

"I'm glad to hear it," Blaine says, nuzzling into the back of Kurt's neck again.

"We have four songs. How many can say that for their relationship?" Kurt asks.

"Well, maybe Finn and Rachel can. They've dedicated songs to each so often that maybe they've lost count," Blaine replies. That makes Kurt laugh. "But I don't think very many of the others could. You don't hear about four songs for one couple very often."

"I love it. I've always wanted a song. Now, thanks to you, I have four," Kurt says and sighs contently.

"Good," Blaine mumbles. "You're a silly romantic, and I want to make you happy."

"You don't have to try," Kurt says and snuggles into the pillow. "You make me happy just by being you."

"I love you so much, you know that?" Blaine mumbles into Kurt's hair.

"I love you, too. So much," Kurt mumbles back. It's a little muffled by the pillow, but he knows Blaine hears it.

"Best Valentine's Day ever. Best holiday ever."

"I totally agree."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it, and if you did, I hope you'll leave me a review.<em>


End file.
